Kurosaki Ichigo: Me, Myself & I…SAY WHAT!
by Aoineko-chan
Summary: Our dear Ichigo is subject to an experiment of Urahara and the captains of the Gotei 13  and a upset Ichigo  have to pay the price. Mostly Crack humor .


Kurosaki Ichigo was a normal teenager…who could see, hear, speak to, and touch, ghosts; later he discovered that another two spiritual beings existed: shinigami and soul-eating monsters called hollows.

Because of certain incidents he was appointed substitute shinigami by Soul Society (where all the official shinigami lived) after rescuing Rukia — a fellow shinigami who had been sentenced to death — and had finally earned some temporary peace.

The teen was laying spread on his bed, window wide opened so the fresh breeze from outside could enter. His vivid orange hair was squashed on the back by his pillow, his brown eyes darting from side to side as he read a book. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of a few cars passing by and … a vibrating noise?

_Zuuuum_

When Ichigo was about to look what was making that noise something buzzed past him, brushing against his cheek. Dumbfounded he turned his head and found —what, would (or rather should) be more likely to appear on a terror or suspense film — a message written in a red substance of dubious precedence.

_Please, meet at Urahara shop immediately '_What the hell!' Not again! Ichigo thought 'Ah! There's more…' _P.S If you still think this is not funny and looks like the message of somebody's dying will you __**really**__ have no humor. _

"…."

"That bastarrrd.." He growled, he grabbed his shinigami badge and hesitated. He didn't know when he was going to return… and if his family found his limp body he was going to be in trouble. So he went for Kon and after giving him instructions of what _not _to do he left.

Ichigo jumped from roof to roof wondering just what the hell did that shopkeeper want with him. If his instincts were correct…then nothing good.

He arrived at the shop and with dread —and with the creepy feeling of being that dumb girl of a horror movie that goes to search for the source of the sound while everyone (or rather just Keigo) watching the movie was screaming to her to get the hell out of there— he opened the door to the shop…

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was busy —as always— doing paperwork in his headquarters' office. The small captain was almost completely hidden by towers of paper. Finishing with a punctuation mark that bore a hole in the paper and left a mark on the poor desk. Hitsugaya thought <em>When she comes back I´ll make her pay... <em>He menaced _How she dares leave all her paperwork to me?_

"Wai! This place is huge!" Exclaimed a childish voice close by… close enough to make Hitsugaya's stomach churn._ What the hell? Why is a brat in my office?_

"Waa! A tower of papers! " Wait… was that Kurosaki? A vein started pulsing madly on his neck. He had no time to deal with Kurosaki Ichigo. He had no idea what was Kurosaki thinking, but decided to ignore him by firmly raising the paper he was reading in front of him and in his mind he started playing a slow melody he heard at the Kuchiki manor. It worked just fine until he was distracted when the paper he was reading was suddenly grabbed by a hand from behind him.

"Working again Toushiro?" Came a voice, Hitsugaya didn't recognize, but thought was pretty familiar. Startled by not even noticing another person being in the same room — let alone behind him — he jumped over the desk, knocking down several stacks of paper. Before his feet made contact with the floor he was already turning around with one hand holding his sheathed sword. Hitsugaya felt his zanpakuto hit with something kind-of soft.

"Waaaaa!" Distracted he turned his head but his view was momentarily blocked by hundreds of scattered reports and else flying around. He noticed he had hit a little boy on the cheek and the boy was wailing his heart out. Hitsugaya was confused, the child had clothes from the human world so he wasn´t a soul and his hair was of a vivid orange which was eerily familiar.

"Oi, look at what you did now…"The Tenth division captain turned his head once more and was …well shocked to say the least.

First he thought he was the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo.

But then, the man in front seemed much older. He would be around his twenties Hitsugaya supposed.

_But _then again…the reiatsu was similar. Hitsugaya pondered over this _Maybe his father?_ He thought.

Then the door to Hitsugaya´s office snapped open. A very familiar orange head appeared on scene; the boy was panting and had a triumphant look on his face.

"Finally found you guys." As soon as he had said that he noticed the little boy. Clearly annoyed for some reason he pointed angrily at the older man still behind the desk.

"Explain." He then pointed at the boy, who had stopped crying and was currently sobbing. "Why I´m I crying?"

"You know them? And wait did you just said _you _were crying?" Hitsugaya cut in. He was annoyed and deeply confused by the events and at the teen that had just entered.

Ichigo felt somewhat uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah you could say so."

The man started laughing, he rounded the desk and crouched down next to the child, he then started shushing him. They looked like father and son.

"What´s so funny?" Both Hitsugaya and Ichigo snarled.

"Oh, come on, don't get mad, it's just that well, the situation is hilarious, come on Ichigo admit it."

"No its not fucking funny!" Ichigo had blushed at his comment. Hitsugaya very ticked off practically growled a "who are you, dammit!" at the man. This somehow made the man laugh some more.

"Haven´t you caught a clue yet?2 he said grabbing a handful of his hair. Hitsugaya blinked.

"Family?"

This set off some roaring laughter from the man. Ichigo had blushed some more.

"Oh, sorry…" He cleared his throat and then paused. "Do we really look like one?" Not really expecting an answer he continued. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. This little brat here is Kurosaki Ichigo and that boy redder than a strawberry —he chuckled— is also called Ichigo." Ichigo covered his face with his hand, mumbling "I can't believe this laughing idiot is me…"

The shinigami prodigy sensed problems. Problems involving an artifact of sorts, probably by hand of a certain man living in Karakura town who used to be a shinigami captain, founder of the Research and Development Department a man called…

"Urahara Kisuke" Said Hitsugaya narrowing his eyes.

"Sharp as usual Toushiro." Said the older Ichigo amazement written in his face.

"What happened to you Kurosaki?" He said referring to the oldest.

"Well actually that´s a very good question. I was going to ask myself that. Care to answer Ichigo?" He asked the teen Ichigo.

"Ugh, hat n' clogs sent me a creepy message asking me to meet him. When I met him he wanted me to test a prototype for a time machine and-"

"You agreed?" Both shinigami were surprised.

"No of course not dammit!" He answered.

"Then why-" Asked Older Kurosaki

"…I refused but next thing I knew I was being pushed into the portal." He said looking at anywhere except at those two.

"…" Hitsugaya was speechless.

"…Urahara sure is scary" said Older Kurosaki for once not laughing.

"Sure he is."

* * *

><p>Somewhere far, in Karakura Town, in a certain shop a certain blond sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>The oldest of the three Kurosaki's stomach growled once again, he had left the others with Hitsugaya and had gone fetch something to eat for all of them. Walking absentmindedly he accidentally bumped into someone.<p>

"Ah, sorry about that-"He was cut off by a very long —and creepy — nail pointing threateningly at his face. Older Kurosaki trailed his gaze from the long nail to the body it belonged to. It was-

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU IDIOT!" Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ichigo apologized again, knowing he shouldn't bother the shinigami anymore. His lieutenant stood nearby, behind him with her stoic face as usual.

"H-huh? Kurotsuchi what are-?" Ichigo stuttered uncomfortable as the other peered at his face scrutinizing his face a little _too _close for comfort.

"Mmmm" Was all he got as answer. Ichigo had started backing to regain his personal space. "Are you perhaps that insolent brat, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah"

"How old are you?" I believe he was fifteen…you are older. Could you be an impostor?" At the last phrase he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Well I couldn't care less if you are an impostor but you know, I hate being lied to." Ichigo sweatdropped, he wasn't lying, he _really_ was Kurosaki Ichigo…but looking at the captain's face he doubted he was going to believe him.

"Hey _me_! I decided to come and bring _myself _too. Staying with _me _hungry and Hitsugaya in the same room could turn out really bad." _Perfect_ thought Older Ichigo as he turned to look at the mad scientist. Kurotsuchi had his eyebrows raised and stared at them.

"Huh interesting…" He mumbled to himself, he then —to great dread of all Ichigo_s_ — spoke the following words:

"Let me experiment on you! I need to find the truth! Nemu, catch them!"

"Yes Mayuri-sama"

"RUN!" Was all the warning Teen Ichigo received before Nemu launched herself forward. The little kid had tripped and left behind by both Nemu and his Teen self. The oldest went to help him up but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around although he already knew who it was.

"I will take care of you myself." At seeing the evil smirk on the others face his self-preservation instincts started ringing all the alarms in his mind. And he ran, not as fast as he wished to as his path was obstructed by several objects and people. He ran away, closely followed by Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"What are you?" Older Ichigo heard Captain Mayuri behind him. _It's _who _dammit! And I'm Ichigo!_

But he knew he wouldn't be able to convince the captain in any way…

And so, he ran…

* * *

><p>Ukitake was having a break of work when he heard someone crying and went to see. First thing he saw was a tuff of orange hair. There was a kid on the floor next to the door, crying. He resembled Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami. The boy looked up at him.<p>

"What happened?"He asked the boy with a warm smile

"I'm lost." The boy sniffed, Ukitake kneeled beside him.

"Who were you with?"At that the boy shot the man a confused look.

"With Ichigo -nii…"

"Oh! You mean you are Kurosaki Ichigo's brother?" The boy paused for a second then nodded. "But, I didn't know Kurosaki had a brother…" Ukitake said to himself. _Well that explains why they look alike._

"Hey can you tell me your name?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."Ukitake chuckled at that.

"But you know, I'm not a stranger. Your brother knows me." Seeing the child was still doubting him he added "My name is Ukitake Jūshirō, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ichigo" The boy mumbled shyly. Ukitake arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"If you wait a moment I can send a message for your brother to tell him where you are." When the boy nodded Ukitake returned to his office, he reached in for a paper bag in his desk. After that he gave a message to a hell butterfly, he went out again at the same time as the butterfly. The boy watched marveled as the hell butterfly fluttered and flew around him before flying to the sky and disappearing in it. Ukitake smiled at him, he was getting fond of the boy even though they had barely just met. He dug a hand in the paper bag _This was for Hitsugaya-kun but…I'm sure he won't mind. And I'll go get another soon._ He thought as he rummaged o the insides and finally deciding on something.

"Here" Ukitake offered the boy a chocolate. The boy's face practically split in two because of the wide grin that had spread across his face. The kid ate it faster than a blink. Ukitake chuckled good-naturedly as he wiped a bit of chocolate from his chin. He then offered him another and another. He soon was the perfect epitome of gluttony.

As Ukitake watched the kid, he noticed someone was rushing his way.

"U…U-Uki —huff, waita… bit—" Kurosaki Ichigo was breathing heavily, he was with one hand raised as if stopping something. He was bent, sweat covered him, but with a deep inhalation he straightened up and started again."Ukitake I-I heard your message. Thanks a lot, sorry for taking so long…"

"Oh no, don't worry about that, your brother and I shared some candy so-"

"Wait, candy?"

"Yes, some chocolate."

"Oh God, how much?" Asked Ichigo eyeing himself—or the boy with orange hair named Kurosaki Ichigo — cautiously.

"Oh don't worry he didn't-" Ukitake suddenly closed his mouth as he looked at the paper bag he had left on the floor. Or more exactly he looked at the _empty_ paper bag.

"Ukitake?" Ichigo had a bad feeling about the sudden silence.

"Tell me, does he have sugar rush?" Ichigo nodded more nervous by the moment. "And is it bad?"

"Bad? Bad would be an understatement." Ichigo said, his stomach plummeting to the ground."How much he ate?" Ukitake guiltily pointed at the _empty_ paper bag.

"How many chocolates were in there?"

"About 20 or so."

"Oh crap"

"I'm very sorry I-"

"I-it's fine"

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ukitake felt guilty. Ichigo sighed defeated and shook his head.

"No, thank you. I better get going before the sugar settles in…" Ichigo drawled on as he looked down. The child was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful evening, perfect for having a sip of sake on the roof, having a nap and ditching work. Even the weather was great, not too cold nor too hot. Perfect for some sake and sleeping. Captain Kyoraku Shunsui sighed contently. His cheeks were tinted the smallest shade of pink, after all he was on his 30th cup. His cute Nanao-chan was currently looking for him. He rolled on his back and sighed again staring at the sky happily, with an idiotic smile pasted on his face. He lazily plopped himself on his side again and poured himself some more sake and was raising the small cup to his lips when he heard someone yelling.<p>

"Oi stop! What am I doing, hurry up!"

Curious he looked down, at the ground. There he saw a child with orange hair running happily, he looked just like Kurosaki the captain thought while blinking. Then chasing after him was the real Kurosaki Ichigo who seemed to be quite frantic about catching the brat. After these two disappeared came another bright orange haired Kurosaki Ichigo only that quite a bit older. This Ichigo was walking calmly with long strides while laughing cheerfully. He then turned to look at Kyoraku. He waved a hand at him but didn't stop walking.

"Yo! Kyoraku you seem to be doing well!" Kyoraku blinked surprised, when he opened his eyes the older Kurosaki had disappeared. Kyoraku sat up. He blinked again still a little shocked.

Just then, his lieutenant appeared. She was fuming when she saw him. She wasn't surprised —this was quite usual — just very angry.

"Kyoraku-taicho. " She started, ready to give him a good lecture to get his sorry ass to work already. But she was cut off when his superior turned around. He had a weird face.

"Ne, Nanao-chan…" he stated, sake cup still in his hand. He stopped briefly to look at it. He then poured it inside the bottle whilst saying "I think…I am going to quit drinking."

"…"

"Nanao-chan?"

No answer. She had frozen. This shocked she was.

* * *

><p>As they ran Older Ichigo remembered their unfortunate meeting with Kurotsuchi and the following chasing.<p>

"Hey Ichigo, what happened with uh…Nemu was it?" He asked curiously. Teen Ichigo heaved a sigh.

"Managed to lose her, not really sure how…" Came the depressed answer. "How 'bout you? How'd you escaped the crazy scientist?"

"Took me a while but I was faster." He shrugged his shoulders. A somewhat tense silence followed.

* * *

><p>The oldest Kurosaki nearly collided with his younger self when he suddenly stopped.<p>

"Ichigo?" They had been currently chasing the Child Ichigo and Teen Ichigo had been quite frantic so Older Ichigo was wondering what had happened. He soon knew what.

In front of them shinigami from all squads where crowding the place before them…and the orange haired child was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's separate to look for him." He said, his voice commanding. Teen Ichigo looked at him and nodded, he noticed that _he_ was serious for once. " Let's meet at the 4th Squad's barracks in.. Let's say half an hour."

" Is that were Unohana-san is?"

"Yeah"

"I have no idea where that is." The oldest sweatdropped, he turned around and told the teen where the barracks were and both went out to search for the hyper-active kid with a sugar rush.

One went to the right, the other to the left. Hopefully they would find him before anyone else could.

* * *

><p>Captain Komamura felt a tug of his ear. He opened his eyes, he had been resting against a tree when he had felt the tug. He saw a small child looking at him curiously. When the boy noticed Komamura looking at him he smiled a toothy smile and tugged harder. Komamura winced and he pried those fingers away from his poor ear.<p>

"Doggy! Doggy!"

" Uh no… I'm not a dog." Komamura said uncomfortable. The boy looked troubled.

"Fox?" Komamura sighed.

"No, listen well, I am Captain Komamura, a shinigami."

"Then… sh_inu_gami" He said smiling (inu = dog )

"No, that's not quite it…"

"Oh! I've found me!" Komamura looked up to see the substitute shinigami heading toward him.

" Kurosaki is he your brother?"

" Sort of…" Ichigo answered reluctantly.

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! Look he's a sh_inu_gami!

"I told you already that's not it…"

"Sh_inu_gami? What's that?"

"N-never mind" Komamura said clearing his throat. He was starting to feel depressed.

"Well then, we have to go." Ichigo said lifting his little self and after looking at Komamura he added. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Bye bye sh_inu_gami!" Little Ichigo said waving at Komamura who reluctantly waved back.

" Ne, Ichigo-nii his fur was very pretty and soft. It was awesome!"

"Yes, yes" The teen answered back as they left. Komamura was perplexed for a second but then his fur puffed up as well as his chest while two pink dots adorned his cheeks*. Komamura was happy because of the last comment of the child.

* * *

><p>*Don't ask me how…haven't you seen him blush on the anime?...if not just imagine it XD.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurosaki Ichigo was in trouble. How, you ask? Let's go back a few minutes.<p>

The oldest of the three Ichigo_s_ ran off to search for the kid, making sure to scan his surroundings as he ran. He soon passed by the 2nd Squad and almost bumped into the small captain Soi Fon.

"Watch it Kurosaki!" She said irritably —the second squad captain had just been in the presence of her vice-captain and was a little irritated— as she stopped to look at him eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, sorry" Older Kurosaki said stopping as well." Hey Soi Fon have you seen a little kid with orange hair pass by?" She shook her head. "Oh well, thanks."

"Wait Kurosaki"

"What's wrong-?" Kurosaki stopped when he felt the approaching reiatsu of the robot-like lieutenant of the 12th Division. That Nemu something. "Oh shit gotta go!" Before Soi Fon could stop him again he disappeared. Half a second later —just like air pressure around an explosion— an air blast took her by surprise and as she stumbled back she saw Kurosaki on the far end of the building in front.

Soi Fon's eyes widened. That had been no _shunpo_ nor _sonido_ that was by far faster. Inside the captain a competitive flame started growing. And along with her pride as being the fastest shinigami she could do nothing but challenge him and learn that new ability. Before she dashed toward the man she saw Nemu appearing near him and trying to land a hit with her drill-like arm. Kurosaki escaped unscathed and the roof received a big blow before collapsing. Leaving her captain haori beside her, she jumped forward and started chasing after the substitute shinigami.

* * *

><p>Back with Teen Ichigo, he and his youngest self where currently in the Forth Squad's Barracks. The little kid was being entertained by Yamada Hanatarou.<p>

"Say, Hanatarou" Ichigo said as he sipped some green tea —courtesy of the Fourth Squad— "You really get along with little kids don't you think?"

"Hmm? You think so?" Came the small voice of Hanatarou "Well I am having fun _Ouch!_"

"Oi, 'you alright?" Hanatarou had fallen backward when the kid had pounced on him playfully.

"Y-yeah I'm already used to falling." He said kind of proudly.

"Oi oi, is that something to be so proud of?" He mumbled, but Hanatarou didn't seem to hear.

"Hey you! No…ah…Hey _me_!" Ichigo said to the kid, who looked up "Apologize!"

"I'm sorry" Mumbled Child Ichigo guiltily.

"Ara Kurosaki-kun is that your brother?" Hanatarou tried to stand up suddenly, fell forward, hit his nose and stumbled on his feet as his captain approached.

" 'You alright?" Ichigo repeated with an awkward face. When Hanatarou nodded he answered Unohana as he had with the other captains "Uh, sort of…"

"Sort of?" Unohana repeated with her soft voice "What could you possibly mean?"

"Well, it's actually kinda hard to explain…"

"Its fine just try." She encouraged with a smile. Hanatarou gulped nervous as he gave a few steps back.

"I'd rather not..."

"Kurosaki-kun" She said her voice as usual but everybody —Ichigo included— shuddered at the captain's menacing aura. Nervous Ichigo explained quickly what had happened and how.

"So he is you?" Unohana said astonished when he finished pointing at the kid. Ichigo nodded and then sighed.

_I wonder what's taking me so long…_

* * *

><p>Older Ichigo was still running away from the two women when he <em>again <em>crashed against someone.

"Ho? Ichigo?" Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Squad, smiled savagely and started laughing. "Perfect I was just going to find someone to fight. You'll do!"

'…_Just my luck'_

"Prepare yourself" As Ichigo was drowning in self-pity and cursing destiny, fate and Urahara Kisuke, Kenpachi had pulled out his zanpakuto and was about to hit him —and several unfortunate shinigami who were nearby—with a wider grin on his face.

"Whoa wait Kenpa-!" Ichigo started protesting but had to pull out his own zanpakuto to block the incoming attack. " Right now I'm quite busy and-"

"Cut the chitchat. I see you have gotten stronger I want to feel your blade in a fight!" That said he launched several frontal attacks that Ichigo had to block. Just then he felt the presence of Soi Fon closely followed by Nemu getting closer and cursing he jumped away (almost at light speed) barely avoiding the two female shinigami who ended crashing with Kenpachi.

"What the-?" Started Kenpachi.

"There he is!" Yelled Soi Fon and the without sparing a glance to Kenpachi jumped to pursue Ichigo. Nemu followed suit. Zaraki Kenpachi was ticked off that his match had been interrupted, but his excitement rose when he witnessed his opponent's new speed. Now he wasn't going to let it up and so he started pursuing the already formed tracking and pursuing squad (Soi Fon and Nemu).

When Older Ichigo glanced back and realized another person was hot on his tracks he almost tripped over nothing. He wanted to cry.

He sped up, losing his pursuers completely for a minute, and he hid his reiatsu as well as he could. He then silently opened a nearby building to think up a plan to get to the others. He was still thinking when he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. His body full with adrenaline and tension and shot upwards before turning around.

He soon discovered that he was in the Kuchiki manor; There was Kuchiki Byakuya and the two Ichigo each with a cup of tea.

Byakuya was sitting straight, almost stiffly and staring at him with a steely gaze.

Teen Ichigo was across Byakuya and was very uncomfortable with either his position or the sudden tension, or both. His face showed relief when he saw him.

And lastly the Child Ichigo was oblivious to everything and was grinning sheepishly in his direction.

The Oldest Ichigo decided to break the silence. Awkwardly of course. "Uh…hello?"

"You're finally here!" Teen Ichigo exhaled relieved leaving his tea aside.

"Why should I be here?" Older Ichigo arched an eyebrow " Weren't we supposed to meet at Unohana's?"

"Huh? She didn't told you?"

"Nope, didn't got a chance to even get near the 4th Squad's barracks. Just landed here by accident."

"Oh, well, a group of heavily injured shinigami came in and Unohana was very busy to open the Senkaimon for us so she sent Isane—I think— with us to Byakuya and asked him to do it. And when you …no, when I arrived Hanatarou was to tell you —arg! _me— _ to come here .

"Chill Ichigo, chill." Older Ichigo told the flustered teen. "Well we better hurry before _they_ find me-"

"They?"

"Well you see, when we were looking for the brat I bumped into Soi Fon, then that Nemu found me and then Kenpachi—"

"Kenpachi?" Teen Ichigo interrupted him_self_ with wide eyes.

"Yeah and then they had been following me since then, so I would really appreciate if we could hurry up." The last part he said looking at Byakuya, who nodded sternly.

The group went outside, to a beautiful garden which neither Teen nor Older Ichigo paid heed. The Senkaimon was opened and before anyone could move they heard an "There they are!" followed by some crazy yelling and a drill-like noise.

In less than a second Older Ichigo scooped up the child, grabbed the teen by the waist and flung him on his back like a sack of potatoes and jumped into the Senkaimon which closed right after he had entered. The persecutor sighed soundly at their lost prey and scattered away.

* * *

><p>Byakuya re-entered his manor and he checked that there was no one was there twice. Then he shut himself in his room.<p>

Abarai Renji was simply searching for his captain when he heard some muffled noises coming from his room. He cautiously opened the door to find the most unusual sight of all: Kuchiki Byakuya was practically laughing his ass off as mirth tears threatened to fall. Renji blinked twice before slow and silently closing the door and walked away.

**Omake**

The next morning in the Kurosaki household Yuzu entered her brother's room to clean up and she let out a scream. For the second time now she had found a creepy message on her brother's closet. The message was a little blurry but it still was readable.

"Please…meet…immediately " Yuzu squinted her eyes to read "dying will…humor?" The red substance suddenly dripped on the floor and that was all it took.

"Karin-chan! " Yuzu screamed as she exited the room with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ...I finished O.O...finally...**

**Well what'cha think? Was it funny? Plz reviewwww**

**Well, this proves that I'm not death hahaha and that I keep writing. This is my second story and first one-shot. Check out my other story (ies) too.**

**To all the** And She was Blind **readers...hang in there! I just finished exams (and about to plunge head first into the the next ones =.=) and got out of my writer's block and I'm writing and planning up ahead!**

**Lastly to all: Thanks for reading!**

**PD: Should I write what happened in that candy store? or what Urahara-san did after this? Or another story with his inventions and the poor berry as victim? Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
